


Kathryn`s crush

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent constant attacks on the Intrepid class starship has taken its toll on Captain Kathryn Janeway. She is losing her sanity. The Doctor (Emergency Medical Hologram) has ordered her to the holodeck for relaxation and therapy. One of the exercises include facing her deepest secret...admitting to herself that she is in love with someone aboard her ship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Thank you, Doctor" Janeway said as she hopped off the biobed in sick bay. Without anymore word she quickly headed off purposefully towards the door which obediently hissed open for her. She briefly stood just shy of the sensors contemplating whether she should disobey the doctor`s orders and go to her quarters or go for therapy in the holodeck. She quickly made up her mind and headed off to the holodeck. The moment she keyed in her personal code to allow her entry, the doors quietly opened. She soon found herself...in her quarters. In her living room to be exact. She stood in the middle of the holographic living room left hand on her hip while she pinched her nose with her right hand. This was her `exasperated` posture. She knew the Doctor programmed the whole therapy and transmitted it to the holodeck prior to her getting there. She also knew the doctor had her best interest in his holographic heart. As the chief medical officer on board the Voyager, his main responsibility was to ensure the captain`s health was in tip top shape. A brief moment of anger flashed through Janeway as she looked around. "How dare he control my life, watching my every move?" I am the captain of this ship and i can do whatever i please. I promise i`m going to decompile his program!" Kathryn shook her head to clear it of the dark thoughts and sighed. Now, she knew exactly what she should do. She needed this therapy. She cannot afford to have unnecessary lapses of insanity. Her crew and ship are in danger if her mental state remains unstable. So it was with a sigh that she threw herself on the couch , leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Chakotay sat in the captain`s chair on the bridge. He had his left arm leaning on the arm rest and his right arm on his chin. This was his `contemplating` posture. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought hard about his captain and friend Kathryn Janeway. He was aware of the doctor`s therapy for the captain. Chakotay had read through the report the doctor had sent him earlier that morning. Captain Janeway was fond of bottling up emotions. She has not have a romantic relationship for a very long time. She could not have any on the ship as this went against her principle of crew fraternization. Chakotay knew of other instances where another captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise D had a brief relationship with a Commander Nella Daren. Surely that was crew fraternization? He debated with himself. He was glad that the captain realized her need for treatment and therapy. He sighed and looked to his left to see Harry Kim the Operations Officer at his post. Harry was looking at his console with his brow furrowed. A moment later he spoke up. "Commander, sensors are picking up a distress signal but no visual on screen." Chakotay sent a message to the captain to inform her of the current situation then he sprang up to his feet, jumped over the railing separating the command centre and the operations console. He stood beside the young officer and confirmed what Harry saw. A few seconds later they saw a silhouette of an alien ship dangerously listing to starboard. It was glowing green,orange, white and red. A tell-tale sign of imminent explosion. It did not take an expert to know that the ship was about to almost explode. Chakotay quickly asked if Voyager was in transporter range. Luckily it was. So it was only a few seconds of transporting all lifeforms straight to sick bay the alien ship exploded.

The bridge crew held their collective breath as they realized what they were seeing on the view screen. As soon as the aliens were safely transported to sickbay Janeway, who had arrived on the bridge, gave the order for Voyager to go to warp. Chakotay looked at her in astonishment. He did not see her come in! The captain and First Officer left the bridge in Tuvok`s the security chief in command. They headed off to sick bay to see the aliens. Once there the EMH gave her a brief report that the aliens were traders who were on their way to meet another ship to deliver goods. The captain of the alien ship Keyla Trovar was a tall humanoid with short, dark brown hair. She had brown eyes and an elegant nose. Very beautiful, Janeway mused. She quickly shook her head of the distraction and cleared her throat. The doctor went on to report that they were twenty aliens in total. They were the Tarins of the planet ten light years away. They were traders and scientists all women. Janeway`s interest piqued at that. "Doctor, are you saying that the traders and scientists are all female?" "No, captain. What i am saying is that the whole planet is populated by females." "I see. When can i talk to the captain?" "As soon as she is conscious i will let you know. She was the most injured of the patients. She has seventy five degree plasma burns. The rest have minor abrasions and bruises and a bit of shock. I have repaired all of captain Keyla Trovar`s injuries but i would like her to wake naturally from the anaesthetics i administered for the procedure." You may talk to her second in command Verin Maran. The doctor concluded with aplomb. 

Seven of Nine walked in to sickbay with a padd in her hand. Commander Chakotay had requested her to bring the report of the malfunctioning deflector dish she was working on earlier in the day before the alien explosion took place. She hesitated a bit when she noticed the captain talking to Chakotay. She did not feel comfortable when she saw the two officers in close proximity. She had an unpleasant feeling in her gut which rose to her throat. She grasped at the padd tighter and almost snapped it. Seven was about to turn around and leave sickbay when Janeway turned around and noticed her. Janeway flashed her a huge smile which lit her face and Seven`s bitter feeling was replaced by a tender fluttering in her gut. She smiled back at the captain. It was not a big smile, but the captain was captivated by it.


	2. Kathryn`s secret crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Captain Kathryn Janeway`s therapy was interrupted by the ever present dangers and dramas of the Delta Quadrant, this time by an alien ship explosion, a personal conflict wages in her.

In sick bay, Voyager`s command team consisting of captain Janeway and commander Chakotay stood next to the EMH. He was giving them an update of the aliens` conditions. The aliens they just saved from the exploding ship the Trovjar. He stated that the alien captain, Keyla Trovar, was still unconscious for the next few hours, or minutes depending on her body`s ability to clear off the anaesthetic from her system. He droned while Janeway gave him the appropriate responses by nodding her head, smiling and eye contact. The EMH showed remarkable development in his `humanity`. He had added several human trait subroutines to his programme including sneezing and breathin, Janeway mused. She smiled to herself when she recalled the crew`s reaction to the latest of the doctor`s so called humanity. The EMH had defended himself that he only did these changes to his subroutines so that he can emphasize with his patients. A good doctor must be able to feel his patients`pains and joys as well as their frustrations, he had concluded months ago when he requested that the captain grant him permission to add these subroutines to his programme. The captain thought that this was a good idea because the Voyager was so far away from home, thirty thousand light years to be exact, with no access to a counsellor, psychatrist or any form of mental health specialist on board. She recalled the EMH smiling from ear to ear when he left the ready room. "I won`t disappoint you captain", he had said then.

"Captain?" The EMH said. Janeway snapped out of her musings. The doctor said that he was ready to take the command team to meet the alien ship`s second in command Verin Maran. Maran was tall and dark. She had long curly hair tied at the back of her head. Dark brown eyes which reminded Janeway of a turbulent river after the first summer rains looked back at the captain. She had a slightly pointed nose which looked human enough to Janeway. The captain smiled at her. Maran`s ears were pointy at the tips and looked flattened as if they were stuck to the side of her head. She wore a green turtle neck top with a black pair of trousers completed with a pair of combat boots. The trousers`fabric resembled jeans. Trovjar`s second in command sat up from her bio bed to greet the captain and first officer. The captain held her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back on the biobed. With this unspoken gesture, Verin understood that the captain did not mind her talking while lying down. Maran was grateful for the kind captain. 

Seven of Nine walked towards the doctor and command team. She presented the padd the commander had requested and wordlessly turned on her heels to leave. She dutifully avoided eye contact with the captain. Janeway gazed at her intently for a short while, then as quickly, she tore it off the blonde woman. Janeway was disappointed when Seven walked away. The captain frowned at her own behaviour. The gaze did not pass by commander Chakotay who looked at the captain, smiled and raised his eyebrows. Janeway pretended not to notice his facial expression. She was good at masking her feelings. It was a skill she had mastered over the years in the Delta Quadrant. Command mask firmly in place, Janeway looked up only to notice that she had a lapse in concentration and the doctor was addressing her, something about meeting an alien.

Janeway and Chakotay left the sick bay after visiting the alien second in command, her unconscious captain and the eighteen alien passengers. On her way to the bridge she could not shake off the intense feeling she had when Seven of Nine approached her, well commander Chakotay. The captain did not understand why she reacted this way, or what the reaction meant. She was all about protocols and regulations. She could even recite them in her sleep. This behaviour was uncalled for, she mused. Kathryn, on the other hand, was eager to talk to Seven when she had a moment. She wanted to ask the young woman of her well being as she had seen less of Seven lately. All this internal discussion took place on her way to the bridge.

Snapped out of her internal dialogue by the quiet hissing of the turbo lift doors, Janeway headed purposefully to the command seat with her first officer beside her. She noted that there was an increase in frequency of her internal musings and dialogues between herself and the woman, Kathryn Janeway lately. Tuvok reported that they still had trouble with the deflector array. Seven had fixed it but when Voyager jumped to warp to get away from the exploding alien ship, it went offline again. B`Elanna Torres, the ship`s chief engineer, five of her best engineers and Seven of Nine were on the case. Janeway nodded and ordered for Harry Kim to give her report on any ships in the vicinity. He replied in the negative. The captain handed over ship`s control to Chakotay and left for her ready room.

In the ready room Janeway tried to shake off the fluttering in her abdomen when Seven of Nine smiled at her in sick bay. The way her whole face lit with just a very small smile, how beautiful and relaxed she looked. She shook her head to clear her mind of the misplaced thought. She quickly moved to the replicator in the corner of the ready room and ordered a steaming cup of hot black coffee. Then she moved around her desk to her chair and sat down in front of the computer. She needed to get some reports done by the end of the day. Armed with a cup of coffee in one hand, an engineering padd in the other, Janeway set to work.

She had read a good number of reports, approved some maintenance requisition requests and modifications in the mess hall made by Neelix the ship`s handyman by half past five in the evening. Janeway sat up and stretched her arms above her head and moaned. "That felt good" She said to herself. She stood up in preparation to leave her office, that was when she realized she was hungry. She had skipped lunch. Again. She took her empty coffee cup, she could not remember whether it was the sixth or the sixteenth, recycled it and left. She nodded at the beta shift officer who was at the operations station and headed to the turbo lift. Once inside, she sighed and lowered her head and folded her arms across her chest. She gave a long, weary sigh. She could hear her bed calling her name and that appealed to her, even though she was hungry. She would grab a quick bite in the mess hall and head straight to bed, she thought.


	3. Kathryn meets her match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway`s internal battle rages on...

Janeway headed off to the mess hall. It was fairly quiet. Most of the Alpha team had just finished their supper, whatever the ship`s chef and handyman had prepared. Some, who found Neelix`s dishes unpalatable, had something to eat from the three replicators stationed at the back of the mess hall. Janeway had spent most of her replicator rations on coffee. She did not have enough for a decent meal this evening. She sighed as she walked into the mess hall. Ensign Vorik and Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti were just leaving as the captain walked in. They nodded at her and headed off to their respective quarters. As Janeway approached Neelix at the serving counter, he greeted her with his usual cheerfulness. "Good evening captain? What can i do for you? I have turkey sandwich, spaghetti bolognese, leola root souffle"...he went on. Janeway raised a hand to stop him and smiled. "A turkey sandwich and a cup of tomato soup would be nice, thank you Neelix." Meal tray in hand, Janeway looked around for a place to sit. She spotted her astrometrics officer, Seven of Nine sitting in a corner at the back of the room near the replicators. She had a padd in one hand. A glass of some red liquid and a small empty plate were on the table in front of her. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she looked at the padd.

The captain smiled and set a course towards Seven of Nine. When she sat down opposite her, she smiled at Seven. Seven promptly sat up, and placed the padd face down as if she was hiding it from the captain. The captain mused. "Hello Seven. I haven`t seen you in a while. How have you been? What are you having? Did you just finish some solid nutrition? That`s wonderful. What did you have?" Janeway realized that she was babbling and managed to stop herself. Seven had a small smile on her face. She had been looking at the captain the whole time Janeway was babbling. "I have been well, captain. I am having a strawberry smoothie. Lieutenant Paris suggested that i try it because i like strawberries. I have just finished eating a cheese sandwich which was solid enough, captain." Seven concluded. Janeway looked at Seven with shining eyes then said "Did you just make a joke, Seven?" Seven looked surprised and said "Joke. A sentence said to elicit humour and laughter." Janeway laughed so hard and Seven gave her a small smile. Neelix looked up from his station in the gulley. A few officers scattered in the mess hall also looked in the direction of the two women. Janeway felt good after that. She bit into her turkey sandwich and took a sip from her tomato soup cup.

The two women left the mess hall together. Janeway headed off to her quarters and Seven of Nine went to Engineering department to meet B`Elanna Torres. Over the course of the months the two officers were getting close, more friendly towards each other. They could often beseen together sharing ideas and exchanging knowledge.

In her quarters, Kathryn Janeway, wondered why she had been bottling up her feelings. Why would she deny herself of basic things such as laughter and love? Captain Janeway, however, knew the answers to these questions. She could even recite them in her sleep. She stranded Voyager and its crew and for this reason she must pay the price by denying herself everything except being captain. She promised herself that she was going to have fun when she gets her ship back to the Alpha Quadrant. She headed straight to the bathroom, had a quick sonic shower and recycled her uniform. She wrapped herself with a large white fluffy towels and headed to the bedroom. She threw herself backwards and landed on the bed. She bounced a few times for good measure. She smiled at herself and thought what the crew would think if they saw her bouncing on the bed like a five year old child. Her comm badge chirped. When she opened the channel Seven`s voice was heard. She had completed her report on the deflector array and was wondering whether she should come and explain to the captain. She knew this was the chief engineer`s job but B`Elanna had agreed for Seven to give the captain the report. Janeway smiled and said she will be ready in twenty minutes.

Seven stood at the captain`s door with hands behind her back. She pressed the chime and Janeway let her in. Janeway was wearing a white long sleeved button down cotton blose and a pair of black jeans. She had bunny slippers on. Seven took in the captain`s appearance and smiled her small smile. Then she stretched her hand out to present the padd containing the engineering report on the malfunctioning deflector array.

Janeway stood in the middle of her living room when she heard her door chime. She saw Seven walk in almost gliding. Her movements were so graceful as if she were a dancer. Janeway smiled at her guest when Seven offered the padd. She invited Seven to take a sit and have a chat. Janeway replicated a cup of black coffee and Seven had a glass of water. 

Seven stated that all the ship`s systems must work in harmony in order to achieve a specific function. The deflector array is a very powerful part of the ship. I t can open up gateways to alternate universes. The warp core can go to unimaginable velocities. However, without adequate maintenance these important ship`s components can be reduced to junk metals. She took a deep breath and continued to talk. You, captain Janeway, are necessary for the crew`s well being, my well being, my functioning. If you malfunction who is going to guide the crew? I...care about you..captain. She concluded.

Janeway looked at Seven and wondered whether she had the wrong report in her hand. She also wondered whether Seven was malfunctioning again as she did a few months ago. When she looked into her eyes, however, Janeway saw nothing but concern in the young woman`s eyes. Janeway sighed and told herself to listen to the damn report, approve it and that`s that. Kathryn on the other hand wanted to hold the young woman in her arms and kiss her, remove all her concerns and fear from her. Janeway, command mask firmly in place, took the report from Seven and thanked her. 

Seven was a bit disappointed that Janeway showed very little interest in having a philosophical discussion which Janeway called a chat. Seven knew when to leave. So she stood up and headed for the door. 

As soon as Seven left, Janeway threw herself on the couch, hands over her eyes and sighed heavily. "What have i done?" She thought to herself bitterly.


	4. Aliens mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway learns a thing or two...

The mess hall was unusually busy. Yes it was lively at this time of day on a daily basis but on this day there were special visitors present. The aliens from the exploded Trovjar ship mingled with starfleet officers. Neelix stood at his post behind the serving counter. He had a wide smile on his face. His brown and yellow spotted skin glowed and his whiskers stood out. He was a perfect picture of a healthy Talaxian. He spotted captain Janeway and her entourage come in. There was a brief calmness as they came in but soon the laughing and talking ensued. They were his special guests on that day. He quickly moved round the counter to escort them to a table in the corner of the room. When they were all seated. Neelix went back to the galley and returned with a small trolley laden with all sorts of the Federation delicacies. He served captain Janeway, captain Kayla Trovar, second in command Verin Maran, B`Elanna Torres Voyager`s chief engineer, Seven of Nine Voyager`s astrometrics officer and Chakotay Voyager`s first officer.

They talked about everything and nothing. Janeway told the alien captain that once Seven of Nine had to guide the ship through a nebula highly charged with deadly radiation singlehandedly. The Emergency Medical Hologram`s systems malfunctioned. He could only operate minimally then he finally shut down. Everyone at the table looked at Seven. She had a neutral expression on her face but somehow Janeway knew better. She frowned at the thought and wondered how she knew this small detail in Seven`s life. She quickly suppressed it. She gave Seven a small smile. 

Seven smiled back at her. The neutral expression on the astrometrics officer disappeared in an instant. It was replaced by a glow which was rarely seen by many on Voyager. Seven of Nine wondered why captain Janeway chose to tell the aliens that particular story. Surely there were many more exciting stories about Voyager. Her objective side mused. On the other hand Seven was grateful for the captain to acknowledge her efforts. She particularly liked the warm fuzzy feeling she felt in the pit of her abdomen when Janeway smiled at her. She was getting such feelings quite a lot lately. Seven then reached for her glass of strawberry smoothie and took a sip from it. Then she carefully placed it down again. 

B`Elanna raised an eyebrow at Seven then went back to spearing a piece of sausage on her plate. She was observing Seven`s reactions to captain Janeway. She was beginning to suspect some sort of chemistry between the captain and Seven but she was not too sure. Both were not particularly expressive. Torres, however, knew that Janeway was a passionate woman. She frowned at the thought and wondered how she knew of such an intimate detail of the captain`s life. She smiled to herself.

Captain Trovar briefly looked at captain Janeway and smiled at her. She said she had important news for her. Trovar went on to explain about life on her homeworld Tarinia. Tarins were a hierarchical society. They believed that this brought order and discipline in the community in which they lived. In every community there was a leader or chief. A chief must be at least forty years old. She should have a bonded partner. Having a bonded one helped a leader have sober thoughts. Tarins believed that most problems faced in different communities arose from unmet basic needs one of which was sexual union. Kayla posed, looked at her second in command Verin, then took a sip from her glass of Bajoran spring wine. Verin shyly smiled back. She went on to say that a woman who had unmet needs tended to be distracted and her community cannot afford to have a `lost` leader. She concluded.

Captain Janeway looked at Kayla wondering where the other captain was going with this explanation. It was too close to home. She looked at the captain and was just in time to note the two passing glances between the two women Kayla and Verin. It was so intimate that Janeway felt she was intruding in a private moment. Captain Janeway sighed and went on to cutting up her steak. 

Chakotay, Voyager`s first officer, observed the exchanges at the table with mixed feelings. The first reaction was anger when he realized that there was chemistry between his captain and astrometrics officer. As the discussions went on he began to appreciate the captain`s burden of commanding a community that was Voyager. Towards the end of the lunch Chakotay made a command decision to support the captain in any way he could. He cut a piece of his vegetable lasagne with his knife, speared it with his fork and popped it in his mouth. "Kathryn`s a dyke?" He thought to himself. He knew this was a derogatory term but he could not help it. He had to get his irrational anger out of his system. Fast.

It was agreed that there was going to be a meeting the following day. Senior officers of both crews were expected to attend to decide the next course of action. Janeway thanked everyone for sharing the wonderful lunch. Then she went to the serving counter and thanked Neelix for making it all possible. Then she quickly headed back to her quarters while Chakotay headed back to the bridge. Janeway had decided to take the afternoon off. She had to finish up on her reports. She would transfer her work from the ready room computer to the one in her quarters. Kathryn snorted at the captain. "You have some serious thinking to do, Missy!" Her inner voice said.

In her quarters, Janeway headed straight to the replicator to get the much needed cup of hot black coffee. She downed it in record time. She wondered whether she should settle for an early evening or she should invite Seven of Nine for a philosophical discussion. She settled for an early evening. She had a sonic shower then put on her silky pink night gown on. It felt good when it caressed her skin. Once she reached her bedroom, Janeway took the night gown off and dove under the covers. She quickly fell asleep. She had a troubled sleep as her mind continued to fight an unconscious battle. Presenting the battle in the form of dreams and disjointed thoughts, Janeway twisted and turned in her sleep. From what she could remember of the nocturnal thoughts was that there was a common factor. One individual kept appearing over and over again. This individual provoked such strong reactions in her that on several occasions she woke up with a start. Her nipples were erect, she felt moisture seeping out of her nether regions and her nether lips were swollen. Her whole body felt charged. She could not stand the torture anymore. So Janeway, in her half awake, fully aroused state, had to relieve herself. If felt so delicious as her imagination set to work. It was such a relief when she climaxed. She smiled to herself and went back to sleep.


	5. Decisions, decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway`s internal battle rages on but Kathryn Janeway has just had enough of the Captain`s prudish behaviour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to you beloved readers. I have taken such a long time to come back to the story. I had a whole set of situations going on which were emotionally taxing, that kept me away from here. Now that things are under control, i believe i will be able to continue with the story. So stay tuned :)

Captain Janeway woke up the following morning with mixed feelings. On one hand she felt happy that the new alien friends, Captain Kayla Trovar and her crew had extended invitations for shore leave to the whole crew of Voyager. She also liked talking to the alien captain, Kayla Trovar, who also ran a tight ship just like she did.. Sad that the Trovjar had exploded in a recent accident. On the other hand, Janeway was a bit wary of the other captain and her partner/ first officer Verin Maran. She suspected subterfuge. She strongly believed they were playing `matchmaker`.   
She headed to the bridge after checking on the Trovjar`s other passengers in sick bay. She got on a turbo lift which would take her to the bridge at the same time Seven of Nine got on board. They bumped into each other at the lift`s door. Instinctively, Janeway reached both arms forward to prevent Seven from falling, or perhaps unconsciously she was embracing her astrometrics officer. Seven too reached her arms out to the captain to prevent her from falling against the bulk head ahead. In so doing both women ended up in a tight embrace. Kathryn Janeway, captain of the intrepid starship Voyager found herself standing face to face with the beautiful, curvy woman, her lips centimetres away from the full pouty lips and she had no idea what to do!   
The captain was the first to disengage herself from the embrace, which if she was honest with herself, would have stayed longer if protocols were not in the way. A tingling sensation which started from the points of contact with the other woman spread to all parts of her body, concentrating in her abdomen. She could feel her nipples tighten, her face felt warm. It was a good thing she wore her command jacket because she knew goosebumps would have been visible if she did not.  
Seven of Nine mourned the loss of the warmth she felt when the captain`s arms were on her shoulders. She missed the pulse felt through the arteries of Janeway`s arms. She felt the area between her legs swelling, throbbing and tingling in the most pleasurable way. Seven shifted weight from one foot to the other while tightening and contracting the muscles between her legs. The feeling was perfection, Seven thought.  
Janeway looked straight ahead as the `lift took them to the bridge. After what seemed like a long time, the Captain apologized to Seven for bumping into her. She could hear Kathryn, the woman, sighing with exasperation. Did you have to apologize? Why didn`t you just kiss her? The woman practically offered herself to you! I am not going to fight with you. Shut up! Janeway squashed the tiny voice in her head.  
Seven looked at the captain`s flushed appearance and the breathing changes. She could even smell the faint scent of arousal in her commanding officer, thanks to enhanced senses she possessed. A realization dawned upon her. The captain was sexually aroused and so was she!


	6. Moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine was malfunctioning. She was sure of it...

Seven of Nine got off the turbo lift as soon as the doors slid open. She headed off to the Engineering station where she saw an Ensign whose name eluded her. Now, Seven of Nine had an eidetic memory, in normal circumstances she did not suffer from lapses in her memory. However, her thoughts kept wandering back to the brief albeit pleasurable accidental embrace she and the Captain shared in the turbo lift. How can such a small appendage cause so much chaos in her body? Come to think of it, every time the captain touched her she felt a strange but pleasurable feeling in her abdomen. "I am Seven of Nine. Pleasure is irrelevant." Seven reminded herself more or less it became a mantra. She snapped out of her musings and nodded at the ensign, who Seven remembered that she worked in Engineering, Lena Mc Millan, a dark skinned beauty with short twisted hair. Lena handed a toolkit to Seven and left the bridge to go back to her station in the Engineering department. Seven was not sure whether she liked the woman or not. The few times she had worked with the woman in Astrometrics, where Ensign Mc Millan was assigned to help Seven with a diagnostic malfunction, she found her too inefficient with constant chattering as she worked, engaging in irrelevant discourses and idle gossiping. The strange thing Seven discovered was that Lena still got her assignments completed on schedule. A light bulb went off in Seven`s mind. Perhaps she should seek a philosophical discussion with the Captain. She may learn more about human behaviour. Squaring her shoulders, Seven set to work in correcting the error that showed on the engineering console on the bridge. In short order, she completed the task, gathered her tools, carried the toolkit and headed off across the bridge towards the ready room. She pressed the admittance chime and waited for permission to enter. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Seven of Nine was anxious. What if the captain wanted to put a distance between them. What if the captain was repulsed by her. 

Captain Janeway got out of the turbo lift after Seven. She briskly walked the short distance and descended to the command centre. Chakotay, the first officer, was busily tapping away at the console at the arm rest of his chair. He told the captain that he was rearranging rotas for the upcoming shore on Tarinia. The captain smiled and told him that she was heading off to the ready room to work on some reports. As soon as she walked in she headed, at full steam, towards the replicator. "Coffee, black." She ordered the device. A steaming cup of her favourite brew materialized on the tiny dispensing area. She took it, sat at her chair in front of the computer. She blew across the surface, in a strange ritual she always performed on her coffee, and took a sip. She sighed contentedly and put the cup down beside her. She was now ready to face whatever the universe threw at her. 

Janeway picked a biometrics padd and started reading a rather lengthy report from a recent Away mission. She heard the door chime once, then twice. The captain smiled to herself. She knew who would be so impatient as to press the chime twice in a space of twenty seconds. Her astrometrics officer, of course! "Come in!" Janeway called. "Ah, Seven. what can i do for you this morning?" She smiled at Seven as she walked in, stood in front of the captain`s desk and took a deep breath. This action caused her ample bosom to jut forward towards the captain as if daring her to deny her growing attraction towards the astrometrics officer. Janeway was sure the environmental systems were malfunctioning. She was very aware of the `display` Seven had just put on for her. Her rational mind, however, knew that Seven`s actions were unconscious. She hardly knew she was beautiful, after all! The captain felt warm in her abdomen accompanied by a fluttering sensation which settled somewhere between her legs. She felt her nipples stiffen as she imagined feeling her hands on Seven`s `offerings`. She indulged in the pleasurable sensations for a brief moment. Compose yourself woman, you`re on duty and it`s still morning, hardly the time to indulge in fantasies, she chastised herself. Unfortunately her body betrayed her and she was sure she was blushing as she felt her face warm.

"Captain, i wish to discuss the nature of sexual attraction between two females, if that is aggreable with you." Seven said in her usual bluntness. Janeway looked in her coffee mug. The flutterings and tightness were back with a vengeance. What did the engineers at Utopia Planetia put in the replicators? She wondered.

Janeway offered Seven a seat which she strangely accepted. The captain was expecting a "I prefer to stand" which she called a `Standard response.` Seven has grown so much in the four years she has been on the ship. Janeway thought fondly. The women sat side by side on the long couch on the upper level of the ready room. Janeway looked expectantly at her officer, waiting for her to speak. "Seven, i thought the Doctor has covered the subject on sexuality with you? Janeway tried to dodge the subject. "Yes, Captain. The Doctor has instructed me in many subjects but when it comes to complex human relationships, such as sexuality, i find him...lacking." "I see." Janeway said, feeling she was fast losing the upper-hand of the discussion. "OK Seven. This is hardly the time and place for a philosophical discussion. How about we meet at 19:00 hours in my quarters?" "It`s a date!" Seven said in her usual clipped way of talking. Janeway`s head snapped up at her. All she found was a blank expression on Seven`s face. If only she had looked harder she would have seen a faint smile on Seven`s full lips.


	7. Gentra, the goddess of love and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alien command team captain Teyla Trovar and first officer Verin Maran...

Captain Keyla Trovar had completely recovered from the accident she sustained a few days ago, thanks to the talented Emergency Medical Hologram. She now sat up in bed in Voyager`s guest room. She had just woken up from a relaxed sleep. She smiled to herself when she remembered how safe and loved she felt as she lay in her partner`s arms the previous night by just those simple gestures." Are you going to get out of that bed this morning and join me?!" A voice was heard through the half open door of the adjoining room of the guest quarters. It belonged to Verin Maran, the alien captain`s partner and first officer. Captain Trovar may be authoritative and command a starship but in private it was Verin who ruled the household, wherever that may be. Keyla sighed but quickly got up and out of bed. She padded naked to the bathroom to join Verin. Verin had just got in the small shower stall. Trovar had just got into the bathroom where she was stopped in her tracks by the scene before her. A silhouette of a tall, dark female, all curvy in the right places, with full breasts tipped with rock hard nipples, as if moulded by the sculptors of Tarin, was there before her. Steam rose from the shower distorting the image, which made it more alluring and mysterious to Keyla Trovar. A quiet melodic sound was heard from the stall as Verin quietly sang as was her custom. Mesmerised by the sight, Keyla walked slowly towards the stall as if pulled by an unseen force. The desire for her partner was thick and almost palpable. She had to touch that perfect body but she also had to stop herself from running towards it. Trovar took a deep breath and entered the stall.

 

In the stall, Verin opened her eyes and saw her partner standing at the entrance as if hypnotized. She stopped singing and smiled at her. She stretched her arms and embraced the captain. Her soapy, slippery body glided against Keyla`s in the most delicious way. Maran opened her mouth and very lightly nibbled at the captain`s left ear which was close to her. Goosebumps rose all over captain Trovar`s body. Her nipples were now throbbing and painfully hard. Verin sucked the ear into her mouth all the while gyrating her body against Trovar to the secret music only known to lovers.

 

Keyla entered the stall and a second later she felt Verin`s warm, wet arms embracing her. Her nipples grew erect and sensitive. She stretched her arms and embraced her partner back. Their slippery nipples glided against each other in the most delicious of ways. When she felt her left ear being nibbled by a hot, wet mouth, it was almost her undoing, but she held on. Goosebumps erupted all over the captain`s body.She threw her head back and moaned appreciatively. Her painfully hard nipples were begging to be touched but they were locked in an embrace which neither of them were willing to release.  
So Keyla reached down and pulled the left fat brown nipple into her mouth. She swirled her hot, wet tongue around and over it. Then she closed her lips around it and mildly sucked on it. She moaned at the contact. Trovar released her left arm from the embrace and cupped Verin`s right breast. She loved the way it felt in her hand. It`s mass and softness. She lightly rubbed her thumb across it a few times then gently rolled it between her thumb and index finger. 

It was Verin`s turn to throw her head back and moan long and loud. The first officer did not have the same control as her captain and frankly she did not really care. Soon the couple, possessed by the energy of the Goddess of love and lust (Gentra) as believed by the Tarinians, were gyrating against each other frantically as the secret music only known to lovers picked up tempo. Keyla pushed Verin against the shower stall and kissed her long and hard on the mouth desperately when Verin`s mouth opened. She plunged her hot, wet tongue inside probing its every corner, tasting the sweetness of her partner. She released her left arm from the breast she was playing with and trailed her way down to Verin`s chest where she briefly played with the right breast so it did not feel abandoned. She continued her way down the delectable body caressing her way down to the abdomen and hips and to the pubic area, all the while kissing the other woman. She combed her fingers through the sparce raven hair then gently plunged two fingers into the warm and inviting sex of her partner. When her partner reached her right hand down to remove her hand, Keyla knew what she had to do. Obediently she reached up to her partner`s clitoral hood and pulled back. The little organ emerged from its hiding place and stood before her defiantly as if daring her to a duel. Accepting the challenge Trovar plucked the clitoris once with her index finger. Twice... Then she slowly circled around it then picked up tempo. The captain was disappointed that her partner had climaxed too soon. Verin`s body tensed up then she gyrated her hips against her frantically. She held on to Trovar as she came with a loud scream. "Uhn!" Uhnn!" Uhnnn!" "Keylaaaaa!!!" Trovar guided her partner though as she spasmed strongly. She held her close to her chest, murmuring soothing words of love until she calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comments and kudos are welcome :)


	8. Alien lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway contemplates the love situation

Janeway walked out of her quarters at the same time captain Trovar and her first officer came out of the guest suite. Keyla Trovar smiled broadly at Janeway as they joined her to the turbo lift. In the `lift the two kept staring intensely at each other. Janeway felt as if she was intruding on a private moment. She stoically endured the little scene. However, her traitorous body would not leave her poor soul in peace. Hasn`t she suffered enough? Her little voice asked. Kathryn was surprised that her inner voice was actually sympathising with her. When the turbo lift reached the bridge the two alien officers kissed each other deeply, seemingly oblivious to Janeway`s presence. Verin Maran was pushed to the bulk head and kissed senselessly by her captain. 

The trio got onto the bridge to see the beautiful blue and green world that filled the view screen. "It is aesthetically pleasing." Seven said softly, adoration coloring her voice. She was standing behind the command chairs. Janeway turned around to look at the ex Borg woman. Seven looked at her with a small smile. Kathryn`s heart melted. It was then that she realized that she loved the Borg woman. Starfleet protocols be damned, Janeway thought to herself. "Commander, have you completed organizing shore leave? I will be in my ready room." 

Kathryn got herself a much needed cup of black coffee. Captain Trovar had communicated with Tarin, her homeworld, and the Central governor, Turelle Marin, had organized places for the Voyager crew to stay while on shore leave. Trovar and Janeway were locked in the ready room for most part of the day. Seven hailed Verin Maran. Maran met Seven in cargo bay two. "Commander Maran, may i ask you something of a personal nature?" "You may ask, Seven of Nine." "You and captain Trovar have a good working relationship and also you have a good personal relationship. May i ask you if you copulate?" "Yes, Seven, we do have good relationship. We work together and also play together. We are also intimate with each other. It is very important for captain Trovar to be content in all areas of her life to function as a good leader. I assist her by making her happy. She makes me happy also. One day we will have offspring we would like to raise them together. Now that i have answered your question. May i ask you one of a personal nature?" Maran asked Seven. "You may ask." I have observed that you and captain Janeway are very close. Do you ever get intimate? She looks quite tense most of the time. How does she relieve the built up energy? It is your duty as a close friend to assist her or she will not function properly as a leader." "Captain Janeway and i are close friends but w are not intimate. I would very much like us to be more than friends but she does not seem to be interested in me that way." "Leave it to me, Seven." Maran said cryptically and strode off the cargo bay. She was called away by captain Janeway to the ready room.

Seven raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. Captain Janeway does not know what is in store for her. In the ready room all arrangements were finalised. The captains and first officer Verin Maran walked onto the bridge. Captain Janeway announced that shore leave will begin immediately. Chakotay, the first officer, was to take the first rotation while Janeway was away on Tarin. Tuvok insisted that the captain take a body guard. Janeway chose Seven and together they beamed down to the surface. The four, Captains Janeway and Trovar, first officer Maran and Seven of Nine materialized in a palace with colorful walls and light airy rooms. Well manicured gardens went as far as the eye could see. A big fountain in the middle of the big garden had what looked like bronze statue of the goddess Gentra. The goddess of love and lust. She was also the goddess of fertility. Janeway was shocked to see cladly dressed women everywhere. They looked at her and Seven appreciatively. Janeway was not used to see such open expressions to sex and love. She kept it all to herself.

"Captain Janeway, welcome to Tarin. We have heard stories of your exploits and the heroic rescue of our people. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." She bowed low towards Janeway. All present did the same. Seven nudged Janeway gently to indicate that she did the same. Clearly she had done her homework on first contact protocols to this planet. 

That evening there was much celebrations and partying held in honor of the new allies. Most Voyager crew were present. Captain Janeway was expected to perform a ceremonial first hero dance...with he partner. Janeway did not have a partner. Seven raised one eyebrow at the captain to indicate that she was available and volunteering to dance with her captain. Janeway raised her eyebrow and Seven, wearing a green satin top and a loose fitting pants with sandals joined the captain on the dance floor. The music started. It had heavy pulsations of drums and tambourines which reminded Janeway of an ancient Earth exotic dance which provoked the body, mind and soul and bring them all in alignment. Voyager`s captain, encouraged bycaptain Trovar, Verin Maran and Seven, took the first step. Then another and the next. Soon she could follow the dance like a Tarinian professional dancer. She and Seven made a good team. When the music stopped they went back to their seats. There were shouts of approval and encore all around them. Soon the dance floor was filled with both Voyager crew and Tarinians. The ceremony was broadcast live on several live cast channels of the city of Seldar. 

That evening Captain Janeway and her body guard Seven of Nine, were shown to their rooms in the mansion. Janeway went into the massive bedroom with a four poster bed. She went to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. She emerged wearing a pink night gown with flowed to her feet. She found Seven still surveying the room for possible booby traps, Janeway smiled. "Why don`t you go in and freshen up, Seven?" 

Seven looked back to see her captain wearing a long, pink, silken night gown, which she disapproved as inefficient. She thought, however, that the captain was aesthetically pleasing. She had the urge to hug her tight and never let go. The drone walked into the bathroom and freshened up. She joined the captain in the bedroom. Janeway was reading a padd. Possibly ship`s status, Seven sighed. Seven stood in front of the captain with hands behind her back, she asked. "Captain, are we going to sleep together?" That would be most efficient since there is only one, albeit large bed provided." She raised an eyebrow.

Janeway looked sharply at Seven. "Sleep with you?" Then she looked around the room to confirm the number of available beds. "Seven, just sleep beside me. Nothing will happen. These are our new allies." Seven smiled and Kathryn was worried. Seven was not arguing as she usually did. Why? What did Maran whispered to her when they retired to the bedroom. Why did Trovar and Maran wink at her when she and Seven entered the bedroom? Something was going on and she did not like to be kept in the dark.   
Kathryn looked at the inviting bed. It was calling to her. She slipped under the covers, only her head was showing. 

Seven continued to pace then settled at the window. Half an hour later she got to the bedside and got her small bag which contained her sleep wear. She took off her bio suit and carefully folded it neatly. Her pyjamas were pink and white with teddy bears on them. The Borg then swung her legs around and slipped under the covers. She found Janeway fast asleep. The captain must be tired, Seven thought.

Sometime in the night Janeway had turned on to her back. Her night gown was pulled all the way up to her waist. Seven`s night vision picked the outline of pink thongs the captain wore. The captain is quite aesthetically pleasing. Seven thought. She became more curious when she noticed Janeway`s chest rising and falling. Her breasts were medium sized and quite nice to play with. The Borg`s analytical mind thought. Her rational mind thought the captain would not be pleased if she touched her. It was inappropriate. When Janeway, in her restless sleep state moved once again, this time towards Seven, she scratched her side and quite unconsciously took off the gown. It was now piled above her head. Seven gasped at the sheer beauty of her captain. One of her legs was thrown over Seven`s thigh. Her right hand went in her own panties. Her other left hand fondled her own right nipple...

Janeway fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The day`s festivities had caught on with her. She sank under the covers to get her much needed sleep. She vaguely remembered seeing Seven, her body guard, pacing somewhere near the large window. Then she fell asleep. 

Kathryn was lying on a large four poster bed. She was pinned down by her girlfriend, Seven of Nine. Seven whispered something in her ear as she slowly undressed her. She pulled the pink night gown up until it bunched up above her head. Then Seven reached her fingers down between her lover`s legs. Slowly she reached in Kathryn`s panties, which were soaking wet with her arousal. She felt Seven fondling her clitoris, which was quite erec and sensitive.The contact was delicious. When Seven reached down and sucked lightly on her other breast. The tingling sensation shot down from her nipple to her sex. Her engorged sex responded to Seven`s touches. The Borg left the clit and travelled down to her soaking opening. Kathryn felt her opening circled by her lover`s finger. She moaned approvingly. When Seven entered her with two fingers, filling her all the way, Janeway gave a long and lusty moan. Yess, Seven. Fuck me harder. Please, Annika, don`t leave me like this. I need more. She felt her lover suck harder on her breast and Janeway felt the beginningS of a tremor in her vagina. The delicious sensation grew exponentially until it culminated into delicious sensations Kathryn had ever experienced. "Sev, Seev, aahh, ahh, aahh!!! Seven!!!" Janeway slowed down her self stimulation and fell back asleep.

Seven of Nine watched the scene unfolding before her. She watched with fascination as her captain stimulated herself expertly. Janeway`s sighs and moans caused her own body to react deliciously. She felt charged, as if she should touch herself. Her nipples were erect and felt tight, which was illogical because she was wearing loose clothes. Seven rubbed her nipples over her pyjamas. It felt nice but she wanted Janeway to suck them. Seven took off her pyjamas and rolled herself on to Janeway. "Touch me, captain. Please touch me!" Seven said in urgency.

Janeway woke up sometime later. She felt pinned to the bed. "What is it, Seven? Why are you naked and why am i naked? Oh my god!" Realization downed on her. Her traitorous body betrayed her as arousal flooded through with a vengeance. Seven was straddling her thigh and the jerky movements she made showed that she was close to climax. She could feel the moisture from Seven`s arousal on her thigh. "Seven, darling, listen. We can`t do this. I AM YOUR CAPTAIN!" Janeway said. She knew she should stop Seven but the other woman was in a trance-like state. Unstoppable. Through the faint window Janeway could see Seven`s erect nipples. She was touching herself. Her head thrown back in utter bliss with hair loosened from its confinement. The captain thought quickly. She sat up, leaving her companion to it. She removed Seven`s hands from her self fondling and replaced them with her mouth. For the first time in her life Janeway was making love to a woman and she loved every minute of it. She sucked the fat tip while fondling the other. She switched the action but before long Seven roared in satisfaction as she climaxed. "Kathryn, my Kathryn, ohh, ohh, aahh!" Seven fell beside Janeway breathing heavily. 

Janeway had already reached a decision. She knew what she should do. She was stuck out here, thirty-five thousand light years from home. What good will she be to her crew if she was tensed up and unable to make sound decisions just because she denied herself of a basic need? Captain Trovar was right. Having come to a conclusion, Kathryn reached down beside her lover. She pinned both her hands to the bed and kissed Seven senseless. "I am going to show you the punishment for ambushing a superior officer, Seven of Nine." She kissed her way down to Seven`s lovely neck. She reached down to suck Seven`s nipples lightly which inflammed the young Borg more. She then let go of her lovers hands. She parted her legs as wide as they could go. She gave a verbal command to switch the lights on. She smiled at Seven and dove back to work. It was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos. Thank you.


End file.
